


Chocolate, Preferably Dark

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: AdventDrabbles, Gen, reference to Donna/Jody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: When it comes to trying to manage her sort-of-sisters, Alex has a secret weapon.
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Chocolate, Preferably Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [peppermint hot chocolate](https://imgur.com/dsNe2vb). Gold star to anyone who recognizes the source of the title, and yes, I am totally comparing Claire to a cranky Pteranodon.

The teakettle whistled, and Alex pulled it off the burner and poured the boiling water into each of the three mugs full of dark chocolate powder and candy canes. There was probably some much better way to do it, and God knew she’d had patients who would tell her eighty-five of their favorite recipes. But tonight she figured called for something warm and sweet, and if it also helped certain people’s serotonin levels, well, that was all to the good.

She grabbed a handful of little marshmallows and sprinkled them into each of the mugs. Deciding they were as good as they were going to get, she brought them into the living room to the others.

“That smells great,” Patience said as Alex set a mug down on the coffee table in front of her. “I never used to like drinking anything hot, but up here, now I get it.”

“They don’t drink coffee and tea in Georgia?” Claire asked incredulously and, as far as Alex was concerned, just this side of rudely.

“Some people do. I just never got into it.” Patience shrugged and blew on her hot chocolate before taking a sip.

Claire didn’t pick hers up from where Alex had set it on the little table next to the recliner, but she stirred the little candy cane around in it and stared into it. She’d been in one of her moods ever since she’d heard about that angel guy starting to lose his powers. Alex didn’t get that whole relationship, but that didn’t really matter.

Alex went back into the kitchen and grabbed her own mug. She was glad Jody was getting a break and getting some time with Donna. Really. Just… how did she end up playing Mom to these two? Mostly Claire, really, which was hilarious considering she was older. 

She meandered back into the living room to find Patience buried in homework again while Claire had put up the foot rest and was reading something on her phone and snickering. She had a smudge of chocolate on the side of her mouth that made Alex smile. She might not be able to fix Claire, but at least it seemed like she might be doing something kind of right.


End file.
